Sonic Universe: Maria's Night Out
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sonic Universe: The Daughter of King Shadow. A month after the defeat of the Black Arms, Yong-Ho takes Maria on a special date. Read on how love is starting to develop between the princess hedgehog and the echidna.


A month has passed since the battle against the Black Arms, and the city of Mobotropolis is back on track. The Mobians of the city go back to their normal lives before the invasion. During the time, the teen hedgehog princess, Maria, is able to make a home with her family and friends.

One evening, Maria is in her bedroom getting herself ready. Maria is wearing a dark red, long sleeve shirt with a black vest and pants, and her hover shoes. She has her long quills in a down ponytail with a red ribbon tied to it, and gold rings on her wrist and ankles.

She looks at herself in the mirror, and says, "There. I'm already for tonight. I wonder what he's planning for tonight?"

The door opens and Queen Sally enters the room. She is wearing a purple gown with dark purple shoes, and a crown on her head.

"Hello Maria, are you ready for your special night?" Sally asks.

"I am, but I am a little nervous. I… I never been on a date before, and Yong-Ho and I are friends," Maria says.

Her cheeks begins to blush a little.

Sally says, "You remind me of myself when I first went out with Sonic, but he showed me a wonderful time. I'm sure Yong-Ho will do the same for you."

"I know he would, but I'm also not sure. He told me that he had a surprise for me after dinner. I wonder what could it be," Maria says.

"I'm sure whatever it is, he will make it special for you," Sally says.

Maria says, "I'm sure he will. I can't wait for tonight."

Standing in front of the door to the palace, the echidna Yong-Ho is all set up for tonight. He is wearing a black jacket along with gray bandana, and is holding a backpack with a carpet of some kind sticking out of it. He is looking very nervous about it.

Yong-Ho takes a deep breath, "Okay Yong-Ho, you're spending the night with Maria. There's no pressure. No need to be nervous."

"Who am I kidding, I'm way nervous," Yong-Ho admits in thought.

Yong-Ho then knocks on the door.

The door opens and reveals Sonic the Hedgehog who is also King of Mobius.

"Hey Yong-Ho, here to pick up Maria?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah. I am," Yong-Ho says as he begins to shake.

Sonic laughs seeing Yong-Ho's reaction, "Easy kid, I can tell you're excited and a little nervous."

"I'm obvious huh?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Totally, but don't worry. I'm sure you both will have a good time. Just make sure not to be out too late," Sonic says.

"I won't, Maria is in good hands," Yong-Ho says.

Just then, the two hear footsteps and look at the stairs to see Maria walking down with a burgundy purse on her shoulder.

Yong-Ho can't help, but blush, and says, "Wow!"

Maria looks very pretty in the clothes she's wearing and her quills in a ponytail. Maria blushes to see Yong-Ho looks handsome in what he's wearing. Maria walks down stairs and is standing in front of Yong-Ho.

"Hi Yong-Ho," Maria says.

"Hey Maria, are you uh, ready to go?" Yong-Ho asks with a smile and his cheeks red.

Maria nods her head, "Yes."

Maria's takes Yong-Ho's hand, and the two walk out together. Sonic and Sally watch as the two leave the house together.

"So Yong-Ho, how are we going to get to the restaurant you were telling me about?" Maria asks.

Yong-Ho takes the carpet out, "With this?"

Maria looks at with with a confused expression, "Isn't that a capet?"

"This isn't just a carpet. It's a special Magic Carpet. My friends Flash and Tsunami gave it to me," Yong-Ho says.

"Who are they?" Maria asks.

"They're brother and sisters, and the son and daughter of Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow. The Babylon Rogues," Yong-Ho says.

"I remember reading about them. Apparently they're supposed to be cunning robbers and specialist with extreme gears," Maria says.

"You hit the nail on the head. It took them years, but they understand the secret of the Babylon Gardens' lost treasure and able to make more of them. And then, they gave me one," Yong-Ho says.

He unrolls the carpet to reveal a purple, red, and gold pattern on it. Yong-Ho sits on it, and the carpet begins to fly in the air.

"So that thing can fly?" Maria asks.

"Yeah. You wanna go on it?" Yong-Ho replies, presenting his hand to Maria.

Maria smiles, "I would love to."

Maria takes Yong-Ho's hand, and sits on the carpet. Then the two begin to fly on the carpet. Maria holds on to Yong-Ho as they fly into the city in the magic carpet.

"This is so amazing!" Maria says in excitement.

"I knew you will love it, but the night is just beginning," Yong-Ho says.

Yong-Ho controls the carpet to fly into town. The two are going to have a fun treat. In the city there is a cafe called, 'Emerald Cafe,' it's the most popular cafe in the city. Yong-Ho and Maria who are on the carpet land close by. Yong-Ho help Maria off the carpet and rolls it up. Then they head in the cafe together.

Once inside, Maria and Yong-Ho are sitting at one of the window seats. The cafe has a lot of people, eating food, chatting with friends, and some are even dancing.

"Wow! The place is packed!" Maria says.

"Wouldn't be surprised, it's a popular spot to get some food. I come here a lot with the others," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. But um, I'm starting to notice that people are beginning to star at me," Maria says.

Yong-Ho looks around and notice some people are whispers as they stare at her. He knows why.

"I think it because of what happened a month ago. You showed up and defeated Eclipse and the Black Arms, and to find out your the daughter of King Shadow… they're just curious about you. They never heard of you until last month," Yong-Ho says.

"That doesn't begin to describe it," A sassy voice says.

Yong-Ho and Maria groan with annoyance to recognize the voice. The two turn to see a pink cat with yellow eyes. She is wearing a dark pink dress with a purple jacket.

"What do you want, Regan?" Yong-Ho asks.

"Nothing, just though I pay your highness a little hello," Regan says in remark.

"Hi Regan," Maria says, rolling her eyes.

"Please to meet you princess. I hope that you and I get to see each other more. See you later," Regan says. Then she walks away.

Maria groans, "How you manage to put up with her?"

"Believe me, I don't know why she bothers me and my friends all the time. Just because her family is rich and incharge of a big company, doesn't mean she get to rub it in anyone faces," Yong-Ho says, looking annoyed.

"Yeah. I never had to deal with those type back home," Maria says.

Then Yong-Ho asks, "By the way, what's it like at your home anyway, before you came here?"

"The Grass Zone is wonderful. There are many places there to explore, and I Have many chao friends like Blackberry. I have a wonderful time. I do admit, it does get lonely. No one really lives there. I don't have many friends, except for Blackberry, the chaos, and my Aunt Rouge," Maria says.

"I remember you telling me that once. You were raised by Rouge the bat," Yong-Ho says.

"Yeah. She taught me everything even how to fight. She also taught me her famous drill kick," Maria says.

"Yeah. I remember you doing that to Eggman that destroyed the machine. You made him so mad," Yong-Ho says.

Soon the two start laughing with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah. Not like the time that you actually crushed his robots with your bare fist," Maria says.

Maria asks, "I do have a few questions, did Sonic really fought Eggman's ancestor years ago and my um, dad caught him too?"

"Yes it's true. I don't know much about Shadow, but my uncle Knuckles does. He knew Shadow and Sonic way back," Yong-Ho says.

"Do you think they can tell me if I ask I think I would like to know him," Maria asks.

"Well, you can try. I'm not sure if they're willing to talk, but I'm sure they might if you ask them," Yong-Ho says.

"Thanks," Maria says with glee.

The two start giggling with smiles on their faces. Then they both look at each other with their red turning a little red.

After eating, Yong-Ho and Maria walk out of the restaurant and are satisfied with their meal.

Maria giggles, "That was a great dinner."

"Yeah. This place it popular for having good food. Not to mention, having music we can dance to," Yong-Ho says.

"So, what's the surprise?" Maria asks.

"We're going on a special ride on my carpet," Yong-Ho says.

"Really? That sounds like fun," Maria happily says.

"It is. Hop on and I promise you'll have a wonderful time," Yong-Ho says.

Maria and Yong-Ho get on the carpet, and soon begins to fly with Yong-Ho controlling it. Maria becomes amazed to see how high they are going, but still remain in the city. Maria and Yong-Ho hold hands with smiles on their faces.

Yong-Ho:

I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

The carpet takes the the two over the city. Then goes down into the city to where the tall buildings are. Maria is amazed to see this astonishing sight.

Yong-Ho:

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

The capet takes them to a pot that has a rose bush. Yong-Ho picks it, and gives it to Maria. She smiles and puts the rose in her quills.

Yong-Ho:

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

The two continue to fly through the city.

Yong-Ho:

Over, sideways and under

The fly over a street light. Move through the alley. Finally under a bridget.

Yong-Ho:

On a magic carpet ride

Yong-Ho then has the carpet go higher.

Yong-Ho:

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

They continue to fly in the air. Maria and Yong-Ho look down to see Mobotropolis is getting smaller as they go high above the clouds.

Yong-Ho:

No one to tell us no

The carpet goes over the clouds and down.

Yong-Ho:

Or where to go

Then does it again.

Yong-Ho:

Or say we're only dreaming

They rise above the clouds, and past the moon. Yong-Ho and Maria look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Maria:

A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

The two continue to ride in the sky and to the clouds.

Maria:

But now from way up here

It's crystal clear

Each of them grab a piece of cloud. Yong-Ho presses so hard and it dissolves. Maria tosses hers away.

Maria:

That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Yong-Ho and Maria hold each other's hand. The carpet swirls around a large cloud making it smooth. Then they do a lop.

Maria:

Unbelievable sights

Yong-Ho:

(Unbelievable sights)

The carpet take the two to a flock of Flikki birds flying in the air.

Maria:

Indescribable feeling

Maria smiles and spread her arms like wings. She feels free going on this adventure.

Maria:

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

The carpet then launches the two off and they begin to fall, but the carpet catches them and takes them high in the sky.

Maria:

Through an endless diamond sky

The two fly on the carpet high above the clouds.

Maria:

A whole new world

The carpet then takes them down quickly. They are flying down towards a location with giant mushrooms, known as the Mushroom Hill Zone.

Yong-Ho:

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

Maria covers her eyes, but Yong-Ho removes them with a calm smile.

Maria:

A hundred thousand things to see

Yong-Ho

(Hold your breath - it gets better)

The two then fly through the forest of giant mushrooms.

Maria and Yong-Ho:

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

The two fly in the air until they reach a cold and icy region known as the IceCap Zone.

Maria:

I can't go back to where I used to be

As the carpet is close to the ground. Maria grabs a little bit of the snow to look at it, and blows them away making it down to the ground.

Yomg-Ho:

A whole new world

Maria:

(A whole new world)

The two continue to fly away from the Cold zone.

Yong-Ho:

With new horizons to pursue

They fly to a location with gain trees and glowing trees. There are also different animals and creatures living there. It's known as the Mystic Jungle. Marian puts her hand in the water as they fly over it.

Maria and Yong-Ho:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

The two then fly the carpet away from the zone.

Yong-Ho:

Let me share this whole new world with you

The carpet continues to fly in the sky. They soon come across a zone that is covered with lots of sand. It's known as the Dusty Desert. They see many different ruins and other ancient structure.

They then go around mountains and giant pillar stones shape of pumpkins and has old railroad tracks. That place is called Pumpkin Hills.

Finally, they are now in the location with large fields of grass, loops, and a mountain. This is the Grass Zone Maria's home.

Maria:

A whole new world

Yong-Ho:

(A whole new world)

The two stand on the carpet and hold each other as doing so.

Maria:

A new fantastic point of view

Maria shows a big smile on her face.

Maria and Yong-Ho:

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

The two then take to the sky and fly.

Maria:

Or say we're only dreaming

Yong-Ho:

A whole new world

Maria:

(Every turn a surprise)

The two continue to fly until they reach to a large forest with a city in the tree. That is known as Knothole.

Yong-Ho:

With new horizons to pursue

Maria:

(Every moment gets better)

The two fly through the trees as they see a chao colony flying with them. Maria pets one of them and they again fly into the forest city.

Maria and Yong-Ho:

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Maria:

Anywhere

Yong-Ho

There's time to spare

Soon the two are able to reach a floating island in the sky. That place is angel island. They fly through the trees and over the river.

Maria:

Let me share

Yong-Ho:

This whole new world with you

Maria:

(you)

Yong-Ho sees Apples on the tree and pick one for himself and gives the other to Maria.

Maria:

A whole new world

Yong-Ho:

(A whole new world)

The two look at each other with smile, and feel a special emotion towards each other.

Maria:

That's where we'll be

Yong-Ho

(Where we will be)

The two then fly to a large calm lake. Maria the puts her hand in the water.

Maria:

A thrilling chase

Maria looks over the carpet to see her reflection.

Yong-Ho:

A wondrous place

Yong-Ho does the same right next to her and his reflection appears next to Maria's

Maria and Yong-Ho:

For you and me

Yong-Ho and Maria sits on the carpet as they float over the water. Soon, love is fully start to bloom between the two friends. They look up at the moon, while it glows on the water.

Soon, Yong-Ho has taken Maria to a far location known as Future City. There's a fireworks show show happening now. The fireworks flies into the sky and explodes in bright colors. Yong-Ho and Maria are on top of one of the buildings.

"So what do you think of our night out?" Yong-Ho asks.

"It's the best. I never knew that Mobius can be so amazing. There are so many different places, so many things to see. I wish I could have seen it better," Maria says.

"I'm glad you like it. And Future City is our last stop before heading back to Mobotropolis," Yong-Ho says.

He sighs and mutters, "If only my mom could have been here to see this."

"What do you mean?" Maria asks.

"It's kind of a long story, and it's kind of hard to tell," Yong-Ho sadly says.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If you do decide to tell, you don't have to give into too much details," Maira says.

Yong-Ho calmly says, "Well, you must as well. It's kind of related to your birth father."

Maria nods her head.

"Well, My mother's name was Lien-da. She used to live in Mobotropolis a long time ago. Back then, she was the leader of the Dark Presence and King Shadow's right hand woman. When Sonic and my cousin Laura-Su defeated him, she disappeared. She's been gone for fourteen years now. I was only still a baby when it happen," Yong-Ho says.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Maria says in sadness.

"It's okay. I kind of got over it," Yong-Ho says.

"I also um, got you something. Sort of," Yong-Ho says.

"I kind of understand. When I learned who my parents are, I've been anxious about meeting them. I did felt sad about never getting to meet my birth father, and even I want to get to know him. Sure I heard a few things about him from the citizens and my mother, but that's not the same as getting contact with him," Maira says.

Yong-Ho sadly says, "I guess you and I have a lot in common. I always want to know my mother, but sometimes I don't know. What kind of mother leaves her kids. Sometimes, I don't know if I want to."

"Yes you do. I may not know her in person, but I know a little bit about her," Maria says.

Yong-Ho becomes confused, and looks at her

Maria smiles, and says, "Because I'm starting to know you."

"Thanks Maria," Yong-Ho says.

Yong-Ho looks in his bag and takes out a small red box with a black ribbon on it.

"I got you something," Yong-Ho says.

"What is it?" Maira asks.

Yong-Ho chuckles, "Open it and find out."

Maria takes off the ribbon and opens the lid to the box. Maria looks inside and lets out a gasp in surprise. She takes out two beautiful black wristbands with ruby gems on it.

"Yong-Ho, they're beautiful," Maira says in amazement.

"Yeah. I found the gemstones myself with a little help from Rouge. Sally told me that you have incredible chaos energy, but gets out of control so she gave you the gold wristbands. Tails was able to help me make these wristbands that works like your old ones," Yong-Ho says.

Maria gives Yong-Ho a hug, and says, "Thank you."

She then takes off her gold wristbands and puts on the black ones. She looks at them to see the red gems shine in the moonlight.

Yong-Ho smiles, "I think black and red really suits you."

"You really think so?" Maria asks with her cheeks blushing.

"Yeah. I really do," Yong-Ho says.

Maria and Yong-Ho look at each other with smiles on their faces. The two lean close together to watch the rest of the firework shows.

After the show is over and a long trip across the sky, Yong-Ho brings Maria to the balcony that leads to her room. He helps Maria down and is now home for the night. Yong-Ho is still standing on the carpet over the balcony.

Maria smiles, and says, "Yong-Ho, that was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Yong-Ho says.

Maria looks over the balcony seeing Yong-Ho and he does the same on the carpet.

"Good night," Maria says.

"Good night," Yong-Ho says.

The two lean close to each other as they stare into each other's eyes. Soon, the two kiss each other, and they enjoy it. After that, their lips part and Maria walk inside. Maria turns her head to see Yong-Ho one more time before walking inside.

Yong-Ho smiles, and says, "I'll see you tomorrow, my princess."

Yong-Ho then begins to ride on the carpet back to his home.

Sometime later, Maria is now sleeping in her bed. She continues to wear the new wristbands Yong-Ho has give her. This has been the best night in Maria's life. She is in love and Yong-Ho loves her back.

A Whole New World by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey


End file.
